Castle is Under Attack
by Swirlsofember
Summary: More flirting than fighting. Castle is under attack. One shot of zenXobiXshira


Castle is Under Attack

Everything in his view was upside down. Obi was watching Zen do his paperwork while standing on his hands. He's been here for the last four hours and he was beyond restless. Plus it amused master. The carpet was a dark blue color, it was thick and soft. He glanced up at the candle that lit the room, it dropped down by a quarter. He flashed a look up at Zen who haven't moved an inch. The soft glow of the light made his skin glow. "Master?" Obi purred.

"Hmm." Zen replied not looking up.

"You know there is a thing called a bed. You don't have to sleep with your eyes open."

Zen sighed but moaned into his palm. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Come on, let's go take a walk. It'll help rejuvenate you." Obi suggested.

Zen stood up and grabbed his belongings. Mumbling something about a snack would be nice.

He followed obi out of the room and down the hallway.

Zen watched as Obi crouched down to observe something on the floor. "What is it?" Zen asked walking up to him. Obi was checking the pulse of a guard and finding none he jumped up.

Obi grabbed Zen's arm. Tucking Zen between him and the wall "Harold was killed. He was doing the post by your room. We need to get you out of here." He whispered. He thumbed his daggers. "Where am I suppose to take you?" Obi said anxiously. "Do you have a safety room?"

"Take me to Shirayuki."

Obi blanched. "Master. She's on the far end of the castle."

Obi heard a man cry out. "Mitsuhide!" Zen said. They dashed down the hallway to see Kiki and Sir take down a handful of enemies by themselves. Kiki striked down the last one by herself. Mitsuhide rushed to Zen's side.

"Are you okay Zen?"

"I'm good. Are you hurt?" Zen asked.

Kiki was wiping the blood off of her sword on a dead body's shirt. "He got hit in the head, nothing he can't handle." Kiki said in a smooth voice. "Zen we need to get you out of here."

Zen was lost for words. "Shirayuki- "

"-Will be fine. Obi will be able to grab her and meet us at the rendezvous point five miles past the cabin north of here."

Zen squared his shoulders. "My brother would want me to stay and fight, not hide like a coward."

Mitsuhide stepped up to him. Looking over his shoulder cautiously. "He would want you alive Zen. There are men on the first and second floor looking for you."

Zen flashed his sword in a small circular arc. "Let them come. Those who want to leave, they can do so now. I wouldn't think less of you."

Kiki felt insulted. "We're wasting time here. I have traps I want to layout then." Master nodded in response. Obi watched as Kiki sent Mitsuhide a silent message with one look. _Fight hard, fight proud. I believe in you._

Zen watched her go, with his back to Obi he said. "Don't you have a body to guard?" Miss was still in the pharmacy, unaware and unarmed.

Obi felt torn. "You _are_ my top priority. If anything master, you should find Shirayuki while I go play seek and destroy. I can work faster on my own."

Zen twirled towards him and grabbed him from the shoulders. His eyes searching Obi's. "If you die on me, I will bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself."

Obi laughed. "Don't die. Right. It's not exactly on my to do list for the evening." Obi gave a smirk before gripping his arm in return. "I'll see you soon." And off Obi went, starting with the second floor.

~! !~

Shirayuki was startled when Zen burst into the pharmacy. She froze halfway between sitting and standing. "What- what is it?" She said alert. Her fight or flight adrenaline kicked in.

Zen whipped his head to the left and then to the right. "The castle is under attack!"

She blinked at him. "What?" She said looking him over now from head to toe. He looked disheveled but unharmed. "Right now?" She said picking up some healing balm and bandages off of her desk.

His tone came out strong and crisp. "Come with me."

Shirayuki felt like she couldn't breathe. She stumbled to Ryuu's desk and ducked under it pushing the young boy awake. "Ryuu!"

"I heard, can you grab the kit in the trunk. I'll grab some weapons."

Ryuu picked up the short blade and a dagger from his desk. Obi was teaching him a little bit but thank god Zen and Mitsuhide was here. He handed one to her in exchange for his kit. Within two minutes they were out in the hallway.

Shirayuki stumbled after Zen. Her uniform was restricting. Not exactly running material. She lifted up her skirt above her knees as she chased the prince down the West wing. Their footsteps echoed down the hall. They stopped at the first guard they saw. He was clutching his arm "Kai, where are the others?" Zen demanded.

Kai still had his fist across his chest in a salute as he replied tiredly. "I was to stay and secure the west wing my prince. They went on ahead. They said the attack started in the royal court. Good time for his highness to be out of town."

Zen nodded in agreement. "We got this. Keep up the good work." Zen said before leading the way. Shirayuki stopped him. "Where's Obi and Miss Kiki?" Her voice panicked.

"They went on ahead. I'm taking you out of the castle, and then I'm going back to help them fend off the attack."

She squeezed his hand. "We have no time to waste. Take us to them. We can help heal the wounded." She looked at Ryuu who nodded in agreement.

~! !~

Obi charged three guys at once. With a flick of the wrist, two of them fell from daggers to the throat. He crouched down low before swinging his short sword through the third guy's chest. Blood covered his sleeve when he went to retrieve his daggers. A sound of feet shuffling made Obi turn. He weighed the new band of enemies to find who, out of the four, would have the most experience in fighting. Who would be the bigger threat. He can usually tell by how they carry themselves. These guys were all weak. The grip on their swords were amateur compared to what he was use to training with these days. These guys are just distractions. Whoever sent them knew they would get slaughtered.

One of them had a tattoo on his face. He squinted at them. Letting out a low feral growl. He recognized that symbol from his past. He's not a swordsman. He's a thief.

One of the other guys had freckles and light blue eyes. He gasped pointing at Obi. "That's him, the demon Rouygan! He doesn't look happy to see us." He said in Sayanese. Taking steps away from Obi with his hands up. Once he was far enough away he turned around and ran. Two more men looked at each other and then turned around to follow freckles. Demon huh? The tattoo guy stood alone. His rank was high. But you wouldn't have known by the way he was hyperventilating. Obi ran his tongue over his teeth.

Obi swiftly changed languages to match their dialect. He was hoping to leave his past behind him. "Where is your master?" Obi growled. "Where is Victoria?" Victoria, Vicky. Master in the arts of the impossible. Slayer of men and stealer of hearts as she started her own empire of thievery.

"She came to free you. She is in need of your assets." The man didn't look pleased but he was careful, as if he was afraid to poke the demon.

Free me from Zen? She was going to kill him more likely in order to have reins on me. She is so stupid. Threatening my master after almost killing me and leaving me to die. Obi rubbed at his chest. I'm coming Zen!

~! !~

Ryuu was using a sling shot and minor explosive chemicals against the enemy to make them disburse and spread out. The enemy in return was also using mid-range weapons, but theirs were sharper. Zen would deflect them easily with his sword as the other would dodge behind pillars. Ryuu's last explosions went with a bang and knocked into one of the opponents. Silent contentment lit up his face before Shirayuki pulled him to the floor from a returning attack of a dagger.

The healers mostly stood back from the fight. They would just get in the way. Zen was cutting through the enemy easily. He does practice daily in case of a fight. This is what he wanted to be, a strong leader. Someone his people could depend on. Mitsuhide was right beside him. Guiding him and protecting his blind spots just in case an attack broke through.

He gracefully danced with the sword, he swung low, stepped back, struck upwards and twisted as he dodged a blow from the back. He had men on the ground within seconds.

~! !~

They were taking a five minute break.

"Shirayuki, you aren't supposed to help heal the enemies." Ryuu said dryly.

Shirayuki smeared a paste on anyone who was still alive. "Our soldiers have minimum injuries. Maybe we can get information out of the attackers once they wake up"

Mitsuhide muttered to himself. "We trained our soldiers well, the enemy seemed unprepared. Rushed. It doesn't make sense." He glanced outside into the dark wondering if there was a second attack coming in. The night had a few hours left. Was the enemy hiding? Waiting for us to relax?

The sound of a sword clattering to the ground was the only indication that something was wrong.

A woman with long blonde hair as white as Zen's held a knife to his throat. Her eyes were dark as coal.

"You fight well. I would have liked to fight properly but I need something that you can give me. I want the rights of Rougya in exchange for your life." Her accent was thick and sing songy. Slightly similar to Obi's, but it was hard to understand her. Shirayuki was distracted at how Zen and the woman looked a lot alike. They could have been cousins.

Zen felt strangely calm with a blade to his throat. He was weaponless, now the only thing that could save him are his words. "Rougya? I don't understand."

Mitsuhide had his hand out as a signal to don't move. Shirayuki pursed her lips, anger consumed her. She couldn't just sit here and watch him being threatened.

The blonde laughed. "Your servant." She clicked her tongue. "dark hair, golden eyes, he is called Obi here. I heard he was alive, I wish to have him back."

Obi's reputation caught up with him. Or at least a part of it. A part where people would kill to get to him. Zen paled. "I'm afraid you're mistaken." Feeling his death is nearer than he thought. He looked at Shirayuki. The determination in her eyes were comforting. Perhaps she has a plan. Mitsuhide looked like he was going to throw up. His worst fear was happening. Zen tried to comfort him by staying strong. Ryuu had his head tilted to the side like he was listening for something. Zen said wetting his lips. "Obi is a free man. He's my knight, not my servant."

As if speaking of him brought his presents to magically appear. Obi flew through the window. The woman threw a dagger at him in surprise. But Obi caught it easily between his fingers.

He placed himself between Shirayuki and where Zen was being held captive.

Obi's voice lost its playfulness. This was a new side of Obi, a heart broken Obi. He was someone that held no remorse. "You shouldn't be here Vicky. I know you get jealous when someone plays with your "toys", but I'm not yours. Not anymore. You put a knife through me. Remember?" He said bitterly.

Shirayuki only caught a few words after that as they spoke back and forth in a foreign language. She would ask Ryuu later. Shirayuki was at the perfect angle, she saw Kiki slowly edging her way towards the woman from behind.

They needed a distraction.

"He's here because of me." Shirayuki said loudly walking towards Obi and clasped their hands together. She gave him credit for keeping his face blank. She tapped in code with her thumb against his hand. Years in Lyrias did have advantages. Simple looks and touches and they understood each other. "He's my lover." She said willing her voice doesn't waver. 

Zen's mouth dropped and the woman stared in dismay. The knife lowering from Zen's throat slightly. It must be her last knife and she was probably going to throw it at her. "You?" Vicky exclaimed. "You are nothing but a weakling. You are not his type. This one, however, has more potential." She said as she shook Zen. "He's rich, strong, and beautiful. Like me." Her accent prolonging on some of the vowels.

Obi saw Kiki now, she was close. Obi understood what was going on. He bent down caressing Shirayuki's cheek before placing a light kiss on her lips. When Obi heard metal swing through the air, he grabbed Shirayuki and placed his back between her and the woman. This was a dangerous game they were playing.

He was grateful that Kiki had fast reflexes. Kiki's sword went through the woman's torso. Mitsuhide was already at Zen's side, hugging him and ugly crying. "It's okay. I'm okay." Zen said repeatedly. "Thank you Kiki."

Vicky's body was on the floor. Obi had the urge to kick her, to behead her, or something but he knew she was already dead.

"Don't try to heal her." Ryuu said sarcastically to Shirayuki. Ryuu then tugged on Obi's shirt. "We should burn her body. I don't want her ghost floating around." _plus she's the one that hurt you_ .

Obi ruffled his hair. "Good idea."

Kiki pinched Zen. "Ow."He rubbed his shoulder.

She smiled at him. "Three days, and then we're going to work on your escape skills."

"I had it under control. I was…"

"Negotiating with a knife to your throat?" She offered.

"- gaining information." Zen finished, looking back at Shirayuki who was being tugged by Obi trying to get to Zen.

He should be upset but he wasn't. They just saved his life. Obi was at his side, his cheeks were red and his eyes filled with anguish. "This is all my fault. I take full responsibility for what happened today."

Zen wanted to roll his eyes. "Unless you mean, saving the castle, negotiating with a terrorist, and protecting your friends. You have nothing to worry about. I'm glad you are here Obi. Or do you prefer the name Rougya?" Obi shook his head no. "Ok, well. We'll have to talk later. I need a body count and some help cleaning up this place."

~! !~

The sun was starting to come up when they were getting ready for bed. Obi could see the bonfire from Zen's bedroom.

The tension in his shoulders were making it hard to get comfortable. Zen was exhausted, he could have fallen asleep at his desk hours ago. "So, I heard you have a 'type'." Zen joked sleepily. Obi seemed to be still on high alert despite how casual he was leaning against the window.

"Is that so? Are you upset that I kissed Shirayuki today instead of you?" Obi murmured softly walking over to the prince who could hardly keep his eyes open. Zen never answered. His eyes were closed. Obi stroked the prince's hair. It was soft and silky. The carpet's softness was nothing compared to this. Obi bent down and gently placed a kiss upon his prince's snow white head.

A low groan escaped Zen's lips but he didn't move. "I stay here for you and miss. That wasn't a lie." Obi said as he got back up on his feet. He wanted to do one last surveillance walk around the castle before taking a small nap. He left people alive today when he shouldn't. He's not a monster. Not anymore. He's someone new. He's Obi, first knight of Clarines.


End file.
